Nada se compara contigo
by eLiikar rekojeht
Summary: Hermione tiene una vida perfecta después de la guerra, pero regresa el recuerdo de su primer amor solo para hacerle saber que jamas amara de la misma manera.


NADA SE COMPARA CONTIGO

Disclaimer:

ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Hago esto por diversion y sin fines de lucro. (aunque los reviews son una exelente paga =D).

Leer la nota al final por favor.

**..**..**

El olor del libro antiguo que tenía en su regazo inundaba sus fosas nasales y le reconfortaba, ese olor en particular siempre le había recordado sus años de estudiante, sus mejores años. paso la hoja y un mechón de su cabellera cayó sobre su rostro, con una mano lo llevo detrás de su oído, a unos cuantos metros estaba Ron, mirándola embelesado, aun no podía creer la mucha suerte que tenia, algunas veces se decía así mismo que no la merecía, pero entonces, recordaba todo el sufrimiento, la muerte de su hermano Fred, y sabia que la merecía y que ella lo merecía todo, todo y mucho mas.

La miro acomodar su cabello, la miro fruncir la boca, sabía que cuando lo hacía, era porque quizás no comprendía bien algo, estaba pensando.

Si, definitivamente amaba a esa chica.

Hermione, levanto el rostro y miro extrañada a ron, que dio otro trago a su bebida caliente.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto ella

-es que... yo creo que te amo- eso la impacto de sobremanera, y es que no es que no se hubiesen dicho varios ''te amo'' pero este sonaba diferente, sonaba... serio.

Hermione sintió como si estuviese a punto de dar el ''acepto'' definitivo, ahí estaba el, con una dulce sonrisa y un espectacular brillo en sus ojos azules, no le había hecho una pregunta pero definitivamente esperaba una respuesta.

El era espectacular, tremendamente gracioso, y le quería dar todo lo que ella siempre había querido, quería hacerla feliz y ella quería ser feliz. era hora de dar una respuesta y una buena respuesta.

-Yo también Ron, yo también te amo- y ese fue el momento, el momento en que sintió algo crujir en su interior, no algo doloroso, más bien incomodo.

Ron sonreía como un niño pequeño con un regalo que siempre quiso, sentía que era la primera vez que ambos lo decían.

Pero Hermione no se sentía cómoda, no podía dejar pasar por alto el crujido que sintió cuando le contesto a ron, y entonces miro a ron, su cabello rojo, sus ojos azules y su rostro pecoso. Entonces reparo en que le encantaría que sus ojos fuesen grises. porque antes de esto, solo le había dicho te amo a una solo persona, al menos en este contexto

Y esa persona tenía los ojos grises, no azules.

Tenía el cabello negro y no rojo.

y tampoco tenía pecas.

Y hasta ahora, no se había percatado de que aun lo amaba, en el fondo de su corazón, ahí estaba el, es que fue su primer amor, y el primer amor no se olvida. No, de alguna manera siempre se ama al primer amor.

-Ya es tarde, me tengo que ir, pero mañana podemos salir a dar un paseo ¿si?- Dijo hermione con una gran sonrisa tratando de ocultar las cosas que acababa de recordar.

-claro, aunque se me había ocurrido que podríamos invitar a comer a Harry y a Ginny ¿seria genial no?-

-Seria estupendo, como a las 2-

-sí, yo les aviso, no te preocupes.-

-Ok, nos vemos mañana-

Hermione salió de la madriguera completamente consternada, hacia tanto que no pensaba en el, en Sirius, entonces de golpe aparecieron todas las imágenes en su cabeza, su sonrisa, su cabello, sus ojos, sus manos, su pecho, su caminar, su voz, y... su muerte. Como nunca antes Hermione tuvo ganas de llorar, de tirarse en su cama y llorar hasta que sus ojos lo permitiesen.

pronto, y sin darse cuenta de cómo se encontró en la puerta de su departamento, lentamente abrió la puerta con lagrimas contenidas en sus ojos, las había retenido con tanta fuerza en la trayectoria a su hogar, tiro su abrigo en algún sitio de su sala, se sentó en el sofá mas grande y comenzó a llorar, soltó las lagrimas que no dejo caer desde hacia tanto tiempo, se quito sus zapatos de tacón, su bufanda y se soltó el cabello, se dispuso a llorar lo mas que podía, de alguna manera sentía que si lo hacía, dejaría ir a sirius y entonces podría decirle un te amo completamente sincero a ron, sin sentir ese incomodo crujido en su interior.

Lo conoció cuando cursaba el tercer año, le salvo la vida. Y entonces la frase, esa frase tan atormentante ''en verdad eres la bruja más inteligente de tu edad'' ¿acaso no podía ser la bruja más bonita de su edad?.

Aunque después, le demostró que al menos para el sí lo era, era la bruja más hermosa de su edad, para él lo era, y no importaba lo que era para otros.

**..**..**

Esas vacaciones en grimuld place 12 lo cambiaron todo.

Ella no podía estar. la intimidaba, nunca había estado con alguien como él, no es que fuera intimidante físicamente o algo así, era solo que, era diferente a Harry y Ron. Era muy diferente, le decía cosas a las que no estaba acostumbrada.

-Hoy luce radiante señorita Granger.-

-...- ella no sabía que contestar, cuando Viktor le decía algo así, solo era suficiente con una sonrisa y un sonrojo para que él se sintiera complacido, pero sirius era diferente el esperaba alguna respuesta.

-¿te pasa algo? ¿Te hice sentir mal o algo?-

-No, no es eso, es... es solo que... Gracias- dijo mientras ponía un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja. Y afortunadamente en ese momento a los gemelos se les ocurrió explotar algo.

-Hey, Fred, George- grito sirius fingiendo enfado- No empiecen sin mí. Nos vemos Hermione.- y entonces fue tras los gemelos en busca de una aventurilla, no como las de antaño como con los merodeadores, pero era una aventura al fin. Además no se podía perder algo así con los mejores bromistas de Hogwarts, no, definitivamente no podía perderse esta oportunidad.

y ahí se quedo Hermione aun pensando en que le diría si volvía a comentar algo así.

**..**..**

Grimuld place 12 era un lugar frio, terriblemente frio. y esa noche era mas fría que la casa, al menos para ella. Tomo un libro bastante grueso y vejo a la cocina, bajo despacio con precaución de no despertar el retrato de la madre de sirius, todo el día era grosera, y no quería despertarla ahora.

Pero en la cocina había luz, seguro el frio de la casa no dejaba dormir a alguien más. Entro despacio y ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que Sirius Black sin camisa, y con el cabello ligeramente despeinado.

-Ho, hola Hermione, no es una buena idea robar comida de Molly y tratar de comerla en privado, derrame algo en mi ropa- dijo mientras sonreía pareciendo completamente casual, y ella tenía que admitirlo no todas las noches encontrabas algo así. pero ahora que lo pensaba le parecía algo insensato, ¿como alguien hacia eso? ¿no estaba en su propia casa? ¿por que debia comer escondido?

-¿por qué?- dijo ella sin comprender por qué lo hacia

-creo que hice un mal movimiento y se cayó este vaso-

-no, ¿por qué tienes que comer a escondidas? es tu casa después de todo-

-no sé si lo entiendas- eso sí que le molestaba, ya no era una niña, podía entenderlo, de eso estaba segura, ¿acaso no era ella ''la bruja mas inteligente de su edad''?

-no soy una niña señor Black.-

-ouch, te enojaste ¿no?, mira, he estado mucho tiempo encerrado, ¿sabes lo que es eso?- Hermione negó con la cabeza- al menos ahora puedo divertirme con la expresión que Molly pone cuando llevo comida a escondidas y me descubre, aquí tengo a los gemelos que me hacen reír como nuca en los últimos años, y lo más importante, tengo a Harry. ¿crees que le gustaría que después de todo lo que le ha sucedido su padrino resulte ser un viejo aburrido y regañón? estoy encerrado, si tengo una sola oportunidad de divertirme la voy a utilizar.-

-es que me parece que ya eres demasiado mayor-

-¿no soy tan viejo sabes? ni la conducta ni la edad definen que tan madura es una persona. si algo le llegara a pasar a Harry, Ron, a ti o a los gemelos sin duda daría mi vida por cualquiera, ¿no es eso madurar? aprender el valor de la vida.-

-No lo sé, creía saberlo, pero ahora...- dijo aun sorprendida por el hecho de que acababa de decir que daría su vida por ella.

-Ser maduro no es hablar refinado y con una fea expresión en la cara, al menos es lo que pienso, aun que sinceramente creo que no lo soy tanto como... tu-

-...-

-¿sabes algo? aun con ese escandaloso cabello y tu pijama curiosa me pareces radiante.-

-¿he?- esta vez sí se sonrojo mucho, no se había dado cuenta que había estado hablando de madurez con sirias y llevaba puesta una pijama con puntos azules. Bastante infantil en comparación con Sirius.

-bien, fue un gusto hablar contigo, pero realmente tengo sueño, nos vemos.- y entonces hiso algo que no esperaba, delicadamente aparto mechones castaños de la frente de hermione y deposito un beso. Y se fue. Escucho sus pasos y como con cuidado subía las escaleras. Se llevo una mano a su frente.

-creo que tengo fiebre- se dijo a sí misma en la solitaria cocina.

**..**..**

A veces una biblioteca resulta demasiado solitaria, en especial cundo eres la única persona de la casa a la que no le gusta el quiditch, Hermione perdió la noción del tiempo dentro de la esplendida biblioteca de la casa Black.

Sirius se recargo en el marco de la puerta y la observo leer, con ese brillo en los ojos que era realmente encantador y único, antes de ella solo había visto a Lily leer con tanta pasión y disciplina, le parecía algo curioso y encantador. ahora comprendía a James, sirius había salido con tantas chicas, que no recordaba cuantas y cuáles eran sus nombres, pero en ninguna había visto unos ojos tan brillantes como hermione.

-¿tan aburrido te parece el quiditch?- Hermione se sobresalto y miro en dirección de sirius.

-sinceramente, si, me parece que esto es más interesante.-

-me parece encantador.-

-¿que no me guste el quiditch?-

-si, y que leas tanto, no se ven muchas chicas como tú. Es encantador- sirius se acerco a ella y le levanto el rostro -tus ojos son lindos, y también tu sonrisa.-

-no lo creo-

-créelo, porque así es, eres muy bonita- entonces soltó su rostro y camino a la salida, sirius sentía como su corazón latía con tanta fuerza y aspiro por última vez la fragancia de Hermione y salió de ahí.

Hermione reacciono hasta que sirius había salido de ahí, puso el gran libro sobre una mesa y salió buscando con la mirada a sirius, no estaba en su habitación, bajo a la cocina y ahí estaba sentado con los gemelos que contenían una risita, mientras el pelaba con tranquilidad un plátano.

-Hey, Sirius ¿te gusta el plátano?-dijo George

-seria una lástima- Siguió Fred

-la verdad es que prefiero las donas.- contesto perezosamente sirius.

-que alivio- pronunciaron los dos pelirrojos.

Hermione miraba la escena con curiosidad, no entendía bien, realmente él era bastante más avanzado que ella.

-Ammm... Sirius, ¿podrías venir un momento?-

-claro, ya regreso, cuando vuelva quiero saber a cuál de los dos les gusta el plátano.-

-creo que a Ron es al único que le gusta- decía Fred al percatarse de que Ron recién llegaba a la cocina.

-¿yo qué?-

-nada- decían ambos con una sonrisa de complicidad en la cara.

-nos vemos- dijo Sirius mientras salía detrás de hermione. -¿que paso pequeña?-

-solo sígueme- hermione sentía como su corazón latía como si quisiese salir de su cuerpo, entraron en la biblioteca y hermione se puso de frente a sirius.-hace un momento dijiste que te parecía linda, ¿es cierto?-

-sí, claro que lo es, me pareces la bruja más linda de tu edad.- dijo con un tono de voz suave. Hermione abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, levanto una de sus manos algo indecisa y la poso en el rostro de Sirius sintiendo en la palma de su mano su barba de unos días, movió su pulgar haciéndole una caricia al animago.

-gracias- pronuncio ella

-¿por que nena?-

-por decirme linda, no solo inteligente, sino linda- y en ese momento hermione deseo con todas sus fuerzas apelar a su razón como ya había hecho en otras ocasiones, había una vocecilla en su cabeza que decía ''no no puede gustarte este hombre, es el padrino de Harry y además es mucho mayor que tu, has oído lo que dicen, que es un Casanova y todo, ¿enserio crees que se fijaría en alguien como tú?'' pero otra voz que no solo hablaba, gritaba en su mente decía ''vamos, dale una oportunidad, no solo te dijo lista, te dijo linda, y mira esos ojos, tan hermosos, y sus labios ¿los vez? ¿no te gustaría saber cuál es su sabor?'' esa voz le gritaba y pronto dejo de escuchar a la razón, y lo único que existía eran los ojos plateados de sirius, lentamente se puso de puntitas y con sus dos manos tomo el rostro del animago y lo atrajo hacia ella, cerró los ojos y lo beso, no era su primer beso, pero le parecía el primero.

Sirius, mas por instinto que por otra cosa le rodeo la cintura y la abrazo ligeramente. cerró los ojos lentamente y profundizo el beso. y extrañamente le supo a fresa.

Pronto se separaron lentamente y la castaña se llevo una mano a los labios, casi sin poder creerlo.

-ammm... nena, hermione, yo...- hermione volteo con los ojos llorosos y una linda sonrisa.

-sirius- se acerco a el animago y lo abrazo, apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y aspiro su aroma. Mientras tanto el la abrazaba con una mano y con la otra acariciaba lentamente su cabello revuelto

-Hermione...-

-¿te gusto?-

-¿he?-

-¿te gusto? ¿me quieres?-

-si-

permanecieron un rato abrazados hasta que se dieron cuenta de que molly buscaba a Hermione y rápidamente corrió a el encuentro con la matriarca Weasley, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Sirius, que estaba tan feliz, perdido, encerrado pero feliz, ahora había una razón además de Harry, había una razón más para ser feliz.

Pero entonces recordó su edad, su condición y supo que nunca sería el hombre para ella.

**..**..**

Dicen que en la cama las personas pasan sus momentos más tristes, felices, cansados, apasionados, desesperados.

Y esa noche, sirius estaba en su cama sin poder dormir, se encontraba extasiado, pero sabía que no duraría mucho, él era el adulto y sabía que tenía que detener esta locura.

Nuevamente no tenia camisa puesta y es que se sentía tremendamente acalorado. Cuando por fin Morfeo había decidido que le podía dar una oportunidad de estar con él, se escucho un leve sonido, era la puerta que se estaba abriendo, el moreno se puso alerta pero resulto ser hermione.

-hola, Sirius- decía tímidamente, le parecía tan tierna, su pijama dejaba ver sus rodillas, y le parecía tierno.

-buenas noches pequeña.- dijo un poco intrigado esperando que le dijera el por que estaba en su cuarto a la mitad de la noche.

Hermione, había tenido una lucha mental hacia tan solo unos segundos ¿que debía hacer? tenía unas tremendas ganas de ver a sirius, pero era vergonzoso, y le parecía que ya tenía bastante de esta locura, quizá solo sea suficiente una disculpa por lo ocurrido, pero su cuerpo quería estar con él, sus labios querían besarlo, sus manos querían tocarlo una vez mas así que en un momento de locura o amor como se quiera ver, se levanto de su cama y camino con precaución a el cuarto de él.

-Sirius, yo... yo, creo que te quiero.-el simplemente sonrió.

-luces radiante- se levanto acercándose a ella tomo su rostro ente sus manos, miro su piel iluminada simplemente por la luz de la luna.-y para serte honesto creo que yo también te quiero.-

Ella solo podía sonreír, dudosa y en contra de cualquier pensamiento lucido que hubiese tenido en ese momento tomo la mano del animago y lo llevo a la cama.

-realmente, no quiero dormir sola.- ambos se sentaron a la orilla de la cama y el la rodeo con sus brazos.

-Hermione, sabes que esto está mal ¿verdad?.-

-si, lo sé- dijo ella con un tono de voz entre adormilado y lloroso, en realidad estaba mal, algunas veces cuando deseaba desesperadamente ver a sirius, tocarlo, escuchar su voz, creía que estaba bajo el efecto de un imperius, ella no sentía cosas como esas, no sentía esos impulsos.

-entonces, ¿por que lo haces?- dijo él mientras acariciaba su cabello, aquel enmarañado cabello que lo enloquecía.

-realmente no sé cómo responder a eso, trato de pensar claramente, de reprimir esos deseos, pero simplemente no puedo.- se acerco un poco más a Sirius (si es que era posible)-¿tu porque lo haces? ¿acaso no eres tu el adulto?-

-no lo sé Hermione- Hermione sintió por un momento algo de enojo, por un momento espero que le dijera algo mas, con más significado, pero cuando el depósito un beso en su cabeza y siguió acariciándola, tratando de calmarla, de decirle que todo estaría bien, que estarían juntos por siempre y nada malo pasaría. Entonces todo enojo que hubiese podido tener hacia él, desapareció, y en su lugar aparecieron unas tremendas ganas de llorar, por que pronto tendría que volver a Hogwarts, y él estaría encerrado en esa casa tan sola.

Y ella estaría lejos de él.

Lejos de sus manos.

Lejos de sus ojos.

Lejos de sus besos y sus caricias.

Y le hubiese encantado detener el tiempo. para que se quedaran así por siempre, juntos.

Ella no podía mas, tenia muchísimo sueño, pero no quería dormir, quería atesorar cada momento, cada segundo a su lado.

-Hermione... tienes que irte, pronto amanecerá.- dijo con toda la tristeza posible en su voz.

-yo... yo no quiero sirius. déjame estar contigo.-

-tienes que irte, esto está mal.- Hermione lentamente se levanto de su cómoda posición entre los brazos de su primer amor, quiso discutir con él, decirle que por que no quería estar con ella, el había dicho que la quería ¿no? ¿Entonces por que no quería estar con ella?.

Fue entonces que salió de su fantasía.

Harry.

Si, quizás esa era la causa más probable.

**..**..**

las mañanas que siguen a una noche sin sueño son particularmente difíciles, en especial cuando tienes que fingir delante de tantas personas que no pasaste la noche más triste y maravillosa de tu vida con cierto animago.

La cocina era inundad por los bostezos de Sirius y Hermione, que al parecer casualmente eran los únicos en toda la casa que tuvieron ''problemas para dormir'' la noche anterior.

-pero si anoche no hiciste ni un solo ruido Hermione, asumí que tal vez estarías durmiendo profundamente- discutió la menor de los Weasleys que era compañera de habitación de la castaña.

-es que quizás tienes el sueño tan pesado que no te percatas de ciertos sonidos.- Hermione realmente no estaba del mejor humor.

-si tu lo dices.- la pelirroja salió de ahí para vagar por la casa como usualmente hacia.

**..**..**

Durante tres noches fue exactamente lo mismo, Hermione asistía por las noches a la habitación de Sirius, y él la esperaba ansiosamente, se abrazaban y no se decían nada, era porque simplemente no era necesario.

Pero esta noche era diferente, esta noche comenzaba la cuenta regresiva para volver a Hogwarts, tan solo una semana.

Y ella que era una Gryffindor, había decidido lo que iba a hacer, estaba decidida, lo haría esta noche.

Porque realmente estaba segura de lo que sentía por él.

Entro lentamente a la habitación de Sirius y ahí estaba el, como todas las noches.

La abrazo, se aferro a ella, porque estaba al borde del precipicio. y ahí estaba ella para que él se aferrase.

-Sirius... yo creo, no, yo te amo.- eso lo tomo por sorpresa, después de todo el era sirius Black, un Casanova que había perdido la cuenta de cuantas eran las chicas con las que había dormido, pero a decir verdad no había comenzado la cuenta de a cuantas había amado, y ya era hora de hacerlo, y es que esta chica lo volvía loco, mira que hacerle esto a su ahijado, si que la quería y debía decirlo, de una manera especial, única. el tomo la cara de hermione entre sus manos.

-yo también nena, yo también te amo.-

pero eso no duraría mucho y ambos lo sabían.

**..**..**

sirius siempre había envidiado a james.

y es que james tenia a Lily.

Y él nunca había tenido nada. Si no hubiese sido tan idiota. Tendría alguien a quien amar, exactamente como hiso James.

No es que no amara a hermione. es que no era correcto, si no hubiese sido tan idiota, habría amado

Alguien correcto.

Pero no había marcha atrás.

Aun que siempre envidiaría a james.

Y aun que siempre amaría a Hermione...

Era hora de terminar esto.

Tan solo faltaban dos días para que Hermione volviera a Hogwarts.

Esa noche entro a su habitación y lloro por una larga hora. a él le partía el corazón pero debía hacerlo, ella merecía algo mejor

-Hermione tenemos que hablar.- ella lo vio venir, de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que quería sirius.

-no, no lo digas, por favor.- dijo hablando muy bajo a punto de llorar

-si nena. Tengo que decirlo, esto tiene que acabar. Fue maravilloso, es maravilloso, pero como dijiste, yo soy el adulto, y debo tomar ese papel, es tiempo pequeña.- dijo abrazándola mas fuerte

-no- ahora sí que estaba llorando-no digas eso por favor.-

-Te amo hermione, pero ya es tiempo de ver la realidad, y la realidad es que tu y yo no debemos estar juntos, ¿sabes que diría Harry, Ron, Molly?-

-se que con el tiempo Harry lo entenderá, si me amas, enfrenta esto conmigo, seamos felices juntos, enfrentemos al mundo.-

-no hermione, tu mereces algo mejor, no un ex-convicto viejo y mujeriego.-

-pero yo te quiero a ti, ¿no lo entiendes? no me importa todo eso, porque en realidad esas son las razones por las que te amo, yo no quiero a nadie más, solo te quiero a ti.-

-Hermione, ¿no lo ves? esto que paso entre nosotros fue solo un sueño-

-pero tienes que admitir, sirius, que es el mejor sueño que ambos hemos tenido en años.- Sirius no pudo negarlo, ella había sido una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado. además, claro de Harry.

-Hermione, comprende, esto no puede ser, entiéndelo- dijo tomándola de los brazos con desesperación, era obio que él tampoco quería terminar aquello.

-¿Por que? ¿no habías dicho que me amabas? si me amas como yo te amo, enfrentaremos juntos todo, todo Sirius.-

-¿como sabes que me amas Hermione? eres demasiado joven.-

-solo lo sé, porque siento que enfrentaría al mismísimo voldemort por estar a tu lado. Y ¿tu sirius como sabes de amor? ¿alguna vez has amado a alguien de esta manera?-

-no nena, solo a ti-

-entonces hagámoslo Sirius, date una oportunidad de ser feliz, dame a mí una oportunidad, de sentirme amada, protegida, quiero ser tus sueños, tus ilusiones y fantasías, pero también quiero ser tu realidad, lo que veas al despertar por las mañanas, por favor.-

-aun no eres mayor de edad Hermione, ¿lo has pensado?-

-esperaremos a que lo sea, y entonces podremos estar juntos, solo un par de años mas.-

-Hermione ¿te estás escuchando?.-

-Si, y me parece tremendamente ridículo lo que estoy diciendo, mira que enamorarme del padrino de Harry, que, además me dobla la edad, y no solo eso, no, también quiero estar con él el resto de mi vida... si me parece ridículo y fantasioso, pero me parece que es lo que realmente quiero, sirius, te quiero a ti.-

-yo también te quiero a ti, pero mereces a alguien mejor nena, alguien como ron e incluso Harry...- hermione lo interrumpió con los ojos desbordando lagrimas.

-¡NO! yo te quiero a ti ¿realmente no lo entiendes? no me interesa que tan buenos prospectos sean, no los quiero, yo te quiero a ti, solo a ti.- Sirius no podía mas, no podía pelar por conseguir algo que realmente no quería, el no quería alejarse de hermione, y no pondría ningún esfuerzo en separase de ella, no ahora que sabía que ambos se amaban. la abrazo, ya no podría hablar.

Tan solo unos años, estaba seguro que al final la verdad saldría a relucir y que demostrarían su inocencia, que juntos, todos, derrotarían a el que no debe ser nombrado. y justo después de eso, soltarían la verdad, le importase a quien le importase, lo harían, ya podía imaginar la mirada de Harry, pero lo aceptaría con el tiempo, Molly les gritaría, lo vería con mala cara, pero al final le de mostraría que amaba de verdad a hermione, su hermione. Tonks no diría nada malo simplemente diría algo como ''que romántico''. Y ¿Remus? ¿que diría? algo así como ''ahora si llegaste muy lejos canuto'' realmente le dolería ver la cara de desaprobación de su amigo lunático, pero seguro el haría alguna cosa similar ¿por que tenía esa extraña sensación de que a su amigo Remus le atraía su prima Tonks?

Pero nada de eso importaba.

Quizás seria tremendamente difícil enfrentarlo.

Pero no importaba.

Por que se amaban.

-Si hermione, creo que puedo esperar unos años.- hermione levanto el rostro algo incrédula, no lo creía, sirius había aceptado su propuesta.

-¿lo dices enserio?-

-si, vamos a luchar contra ese maldito, y al final demostraremos que soy inocente. estaremos juntos nena ya verás.-

-Si, si, Harry podrá derrotarlo, y demostraremos tu inocencia.-

-todos juntos lo haremos- ambos se abrazaron durante toda la noche sin decir más, ya habían dicho lo suficiente como para vivir felices el resto de su vida.

**..**..**

-¡NOO!- escucho gritar a Harry, lo había visto por unos instantes, había visto a sirius por unos instantes y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando él le sonrió y comenzó a pelear junto con el resto de la orden.

Pero el grito de Harry.

-¡SIRIUS!-

Y el grito de remus.

Le indicaron lo peor.

No lloro ese día, sintió tristeza por su amigo, sintió tristeza por sí misma, sin en cambio no lloro. No lloro ese día, ni los días siguientes, no lloro en las semanas que siguieron, y pasaron los meses y los años, y no lloro.

Pero sentía algo vacio.

Que trato de llenar con los besos de ron.

Sin embargo el vacio seguía ahí, aunque lo olvido un tiempo, aunque ignoraba el dolor, y arrojo al aire las promesas que se habían hecho, el vacio seguía presente

Y nada lo hacía desaparecer.

Por eso es que ahora está llorando en el sofá, porque lo amo, lo ama y siempre lo amara.

Esta llorando porque se habían prometido tanto.

Porque él al fin estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella.

Y ha llorado por horas, recordando su aroma, sus manos, sus caricias, sus besos... y es que Ron jamás la podrá besar como lo hacia Sirius.

Porque el priemer amor nunca se olvida, por el contrario siempre se amara al primer amor.

Aun que nadie lo sepa, ni Viktor, ni Ron fueron o son su primer amor.

Y para ser sinceros le espera una vida llena de dicha, y alegría. Aun así, no puede evitar pensar como habría sido su vida de haber estado con sirius.

Puedo asegurar que habría sido igualmente perfecta.

**..**..**

Pfff... ammm pues nada que decir, me costo mucho subir esto, y es que me da mucho miedo... no sean tan malos conmigo...

_-Hermione, ¿no lo ves? esto que paso entre nosotros fue solo un sueño-_

_-pero tienes que admitir, sirius, que es el mejor sueño que ambos hemos tenido en años.-_

quizas alguien reconozca esta frase. la saque de la pelicula ''divina confusión'' es una pelicula mexicana, no es mi peli favorita pero me agrada la trama. obiamente la frase no es mia.

Ahora un comercial...

ammm... la inspiracion me vino de golpe al oir ''dejenme llorar'' de Carla Morrison escuchenla es hermosa, pero muchas cosas las imagine al ver el video de ''nothin' compares to you'' de Sinnead O'connor.

disculpen cualquier falta ortografica... la verdad tengo terribles problemas con ello, creo que cometi un error de lo mas feo al escribir Hogwarts. una sincera disculpa.

Gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer esto.

Eliikar.


End file.
